Angel
by The.Lady.Of.Many.Names
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange era o anjo que beijava-o para a insanidade em pequenos gestos cotidianos, sugava todo seu decoro social com idéias e olhares lânguidos, por vezes desafiadores, e ele jamais lhe dizia não. Songfic. Angel - Massive Attack.


N.A.: Songfic bem curtinha, meio PWP. Escrevi meio despretensiosa, talvez vá pro chall de Songfic da Bela no Marauder's Map, mas acho que ela merece algo mais digno, hahaha. E pra quem acompanha O Abismo, a Val dá um brevíssimo-quase-nada ar da graça ^.~

O contexto é, obviamente, anos 70 o/

Música: Angel - Massive Attack

.

* * *

><p><em>You are my angel<em>

Seu corpo seguia o compasso da música com espontaneidade; de olhos fechados deixava-se ser guiada, os ombros desenhando movimentos no colo e nos seios, as mãos tocando de leve a saia do vestido como se ansiasse por despi-lo e revelar as pernas que apenas se insinuavam pelos relevos do tecido. Ela era a única mulher que ele conhecia que era capaz de dançar sozinha em meio a um baile da alta sociedade, ainda que fosse somente quando os mais velhos já haviam se retirado e restassem somente os homens bêbados e os apostadores atrás de mais uma rodada para tentar recuperar a sorte perdida na noite.

Rodolphus manejou vagarosamente o copo de uísque de fogo que tinha em mãos, somente para sentir o gelo crepitar perante o calor latente da bebida e formar aquela mistura inusitada e deliciosa que queimava sua garganta enquanto ele observava a mulher entregue à música. Na maioria das vezes seu casamento estava condicionado a um contrato e vários acordos amigáveis, uma vez que Bellatrix era, e sempre seria acima de tudo, sua melhor amiga desde Hogwarts. No entanto, em momentos como aquele, ele deixava o desejo por aquela mulher impetuosa arder por todo o seu corpo como se estivesse no inferno.

_Come from way above_

_To bring me love_

Seus lábios fartos e bem desenhados em carmim abriram um sorriso como se algo deliciosamente perverso passasse por sua mente. Era como se a mulher soubesse que estava sendo observada, como se sentisse exatamente o fogo que partia de Rodolphus a queimar também sua pele. Por um momento ele jurou ver suas pálidas mãos subindo por entre as próprias coxas antes de começar a percorrer o ar em sua volta, o corpo ondulando, serpenteando magistralmente num delírio que conseguia ser, ao mesmo tempo, insano e contido em gestos e posturas perfeitas. Pois, sóbria ou ébria, em meio a uma tortura ou a um inocente jantar de família, Bellatrix conseguia ser perfeita em toda a sua linguagem corporal tal qual uma bailarina, um ser superior.

O homem sempre pensara nela como uma esposa perfeita, ao contrário da maioria de seus amigos que a viam como uma mulher excessivamente independente e liberal. Mas Rodolphus não queria uma boneca de porcelana como era a cunhada casada com Lucius e tantas outras que se tornava impossível contar nos dedos. Queria aquele ímpeto invulgar e único dela, além da cumplicidade incondicional que possuíam, o conhecimento íntimo que não poupava nenhum detalhe sórdido de suas vidas um do outro; então quando chegou a hora, não pensou duas vezes em pedir a mão dela em casamento perante os Black.

Poucos meses depois fez dela uma Lestrange, sob os olhares de desagrado da própria família e as piadinhas jocosas de alguns Comensais sobre a admiração excessiva dela pelo Lord das Trevas. Ele não se importava, sinceramente até se aprazia com aquilo. A beleza de Bellatrix era ser indomada e inconquistada, seu coração era uma mata virgem ao contrário de seu corpo perverso, e ainda assim ela permitia que ele desbravasse alguma clareira volta e meia e protegia-o dos animais selvagens que continha dentro de si.

Aquilo, para ele, era amor.

_Her eyes_

_She's on the dark side_

Sem mais se conter ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela, sem palavras puxando-a para si, fazendo-a abrir os olhos repentinamente como se estivesse ofendida, mas então voltando a sorrir maliciosa ao reconhecer o marido. Pousou as mãos no rosto dele, sentindo nas pontas dos dedos a aspereza de sua barba e farejando prazerosamente o uísque e o tabaco presos em cada poro, em cada pêlo, e inundando o ar através do hálito. Os olhos negros se detiveram cerimoniosamente nos dele, as pálpebras lânguidas, semicerradas, maldosas. Rodolphus corria as mãos fortes por suas costas, apertando seu corpo através do tecido do vestido enquanto fazia com ela um moroso movimento, levando-a e trazendo-a para os lados como se dançassem juntos uma música lenta, apesar do ritmo tocado ainda ser mais ardente.

O calor ficava com aquele olhar dela, cada vez mais próximo pelo magnetismo que envolvia a ambos em uma unidade calorosa. Os lábios dele alcançaram os dela num roçar provocante, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e abrir a boca tentando tomar a dela de uma vez. No entanto Bellatrix recuou de leve, rindo, observando o desejo dele com certo ar diabólico de graça. Ele não de deixou abater, jamais se deixava, e com a língua voltou a tocá-la, aproximando-se novamente, sentindo-a desta vez abrir-se para recebê-lo entre os lábios carmim em seu interior. A língua suculenta e escorregadia dela batalhava com a dele, uma guerra para ver quem possuía mais lascívia dentro de si, quem poderia devorar completamente o outro primeiro.

Rodolphus ficara estático, apenas pressionando seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo-a sentir da cabeça aos pés o desejo que era capaz de despertar nele.

E ela sabia.

_Neutralize_

_Every man in sight_

Os lábios seguiam uma dança lenta e sensual, deslizando com naturalidade; a barba roçando no rosto delicado sem ela se importar. Bellatrix puxava-o pela nuca, pelos cabelos, cambaleava de leve para trás conduzindo-o para algum canto além que ele não via e nem se preocupava em ver. Ele não queria usar outro sentido com ela naquele momento que não o tato, o olfato e o paladar para sentir o beijo ao todo. De repente percebeu o baque da parede atrás dela e aproveitou aquele apoio para entrar com a coxa entre as suas pernas, pressionando-a e mexendo-se apenas para lhe causar aquele prazer profano e oculto enquanto os lábios não se desgrudavam.

Que todos no entorno se danassem se aquilo os interessava. Rodolphus não se importava se assistissem ou comentassem algo, queria mais que os homens os invejassem e as mulheres se espelhassem no exemplo maravilhoso que sua esposa dava. Lucius e Narcissa certamente estariam olhando com despeito, a mulher até mesmo com horror pela irmã fazer aquilo em público. A esposa alemã de Rookwood estaria apenas desafiando o marido a mais uma partida de cartas para diplomaticamente desviar a atenção de qualquer escândalo, era outra mulher sem sal e frígida na opinião dele. Macnair, Crouch, Black, Yaxley e tantos outros solteiros - incluindo Rabastan, o próprio irmão - achariam mais graça naquilo e até mesmo ansiariam pela presença de algumas prostitutas para compartilhar o momento interessante.

Rodolphus ria entre os lábios, e Bellatrix, mesmo sem entender o motivo, acompanhava o riso. Se soubesse riria igualmente. Partilhavam daquelas loucuras, daquelas ponderações sobre como eram superiores e como todos seriam mais agradáveis se seguissem seus exemplos.

Sem pensar, o homem subiu o vestido da mulher apenas para sentir a pele de suas longas pernas a deslizar sob sua mão, e Bellatrix incentivou-o, enlaçando-o na perna nua, descendo brevemente o beijo para o seu queixo, seu pescoço, mas logo voltando para a boca. Escorregavam um no outro luxuriosamente, e a partir dali, não existia nada além.

_Love you, love you, love you..._

A mão grande e atrevida não encontrou limites ao subir ainda mais o caminho da pele dela e encontrá-la completamente despida por baixo do vestido. De repente os gestos profanos de sua dança perfeita se tornaram mais claros, Bellatrix não costumava ter boas intenções, e mesmo em meio a uma festa despretensiosa ela pensava além. Rodolphus não sabia se era pensando nele ou em outro que ela se preparara daquela maneira, e não importava mais se era _ele_ que estava se aproveitando daquilo.

Os dedos invadiram-na e ela se inclinou para trás num gemido rouco, os lábios avermelhadíssimos e manchados pelo batom, entreabertos e diabolicamente convidativos. Logo eles formaram um sorriso aberto e os olhos escuros fitaram os dele faiscando de desejo. As mãos pálidas de dedos longos buscaram sua calça, descobriram apenas o espaço suficiente para livrar o objeto que desejava dentro de si, e este desejo foi realizado tão logo Rodolphus alcançou novamente seus lábios. A língua, sua boca; o membro, seu interior molhado. A mulher recebia-o com perfeição e colaborava com seu corpo, dançando novamente uma dança estranha e proibida, mas somente para eles sentirem, eles gemerem, e regozijarem-se sem medo do que estavam fazendo. Medo não era uma palavra que combinava com ela.

Seus braços finos se agarravam ao pescoço dele como se quisesse escalá-lo, as mãos novamente se prendiam em seus cabelos e era ela quem conduzia seus lábios ao beijo rítmico. O quadril da mulher que ditava a pressão e o movimento se seu sexo dentro dela, descendo e subindo sobre ele com vontade, como se ela se utilizasse dele como um mero objeto de contentamento pessoal. Rodolphus não se importava com aquilo, pois a melhor maneira de ser aproveitado, usado, conduzido e ignorado era pelo desejo de uma mulher fogosa.

Aquele pensamento, em conjunto com todos os outros que tivera desde o momento em que seu olhar caiu sobre a mulher dançando sozinha, o excitava sobremaneira. Não tardou para que ele, agindo sob o impulso masculino de buscar o gozo loucamente quando este se aproxima, prendeu seus quadris nas mãos e agiu dentro da própria velocidade apenas para delirar dentro dela o fruto do que sentia. Ela sorria maleficamente realizada com aquilo, como se fosse uma sucubus e pudesse sugá-lo e nutrir-se perfeitamente daquilo. Era linda.

E Rodolphus a amava.

Bellatrix Lestrange era o anjo que beijava-o para a insanidade em pequenos gestos cotidianos, sugava todo seu decoro social com idéias e olhares lânguidos, por vezes desafiadores, e ele jamais lhe dizia não.

Nunca diria não a alguém que ele via como um verdadeiro presente divino em sua vida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**What goes around comes around ~.^**


End file.
